


Sleight of Hand

by andabatae



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Close-Up Magic, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting via magic tricks, Kylo is a magician, Magic Castle AU, Poe is also a magician, Rope Magic, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a very horny magician, and then REALLY close-up magic, card tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Rey visits the close-up magic show at the Magic Castle, where magician Kylo Ren is performing. Turns out he has a lot of tricks up his sleeve...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a magic-related joke and then it spiraled into a Magic Castle AU #sorrynotsorry

Rey stared up at the Gothic manor perched on a hill above Franklin Street. She was giddy with excitement at the prospect of finally getting to enter the famed Magic Castle. The private magic club was only accessible if you were a magician or knew a magician member, which meant it was a trendy and highly sought-after Los Angeles experience. Rey didn’t know any magicians, but Finn’s new boyfriend happened to be one, and Poe had graciously invited them to an evening of magic, along with their friend Rose.

Poe gestured up at the building with a flourish. “Voila!”

Rey, Finn, and Rose stared at him expectantly.

Poe frowned. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Oh,” Rey said. “It kind of looked like you were going to pull a rabbit out of your sleeve or something.”

The handsome Latino man rolled his eyes. “Not everything is a precursor to a magic trick, you know.” He leaned in and winked. “Besides, I left my rabbit in my other coat.”

Finn giggled like an infatuated schoolboy, and Rey snorted. She had to admit, this suit coat was an excellent choice, even if it lacked a rabbit. It was midnight-blue velvet with gold buttons, and it should have looked ridiculous, but honestly, nothing looked ridiculous on Poe.

Finn wore a simple black suit, and Rose wore a glittery gold gown with a plunging neckline that showed off her knockout figure. Rey’s own dress was a thrift shop find, but it was amazing the kind of things you could find in thrift shops in fancy LA neighborhoods. The green dress was skintight and hit just below the knee, and it left her shoulders and arms bare. The neckline was high, but the cut perfectly showcased her slim, athletic physique. Paired with silver heels, Rey felt sexy and confident.

The interior of the club was amazing, with elegant wood paneling, lush carpeting, and antique art. A gold-plated grandfather clock stood on the landing of the stairs leading to the second level, and behind the main bar on the ground floor was a small room with a haunted piano. Rey requested a Gershwin tune and laughed as the piano started playing her request without any visible pianist.

“This is amazing!” she enthused

Poe grinned. “Wait until you see the shows.”

They ate dinner first—an expensive meal was mandatory for visitors, so Rey had saved up for it—then hit the bar for cocktails before going to their first show. On one of the larger stages, they watched a mentalist correctly draw the images three random audience members were imagining. Rey had no idea how he did it, which was pretty creepy, although he swore it was psychology, not magic. After that came a more traditional show with a man who produced canes, scarves, and even birds from seemingly nowhere. Rey was a little buzzed, but she would have been impressed by the tricks, anyway.

“Where was he hiding that bird?” she demanded as they filed out of the theater. “Was it stuffed down his trousers or something?”

“A magician never shares his secrets,” Poe said grandly. “Although I can confirm that live animals are generally not allowed that close to, ah, sensitive parts.”

Finn leaned in and kissed his cheek. “It’s not like you have much room left over in there, anyway.”

“Gross,” Rose said, making a face.

“Oh, come on,” Finn said. “Don’t tell me you haven’t checked out Poe’s package.”

Rose flushed bright red, and Rey bit back a laugh, because yeah, she’d checked it out, too. It was hard not to, when he was wearing such well-tailored slacks.

Poe bit his lip in an alarmingly sensual manner, then winked at Rose, which nearly made her drop her cocktail. “Come on, one of my friends is working the bar at the Hat and Hare. One more drink before we head into the close-up magic room.”

The Hat and Hare was a pub inside the mansion—there were a _lot_ of bars on-site—and it turned out Poe’s bartender friend, Snap, was also a magician. He did a series of card tricks in-between pouring drinks, and his accompanying patter was so funny, Rey almost snorted out her drink. She bent over on her bar stool, laughing hysterically. When she sat back up, she locked eyes with a man at the other end of the bar, and her laugh trailed away.

He was gorgeous—tall and broad, with luscious midnight hair and dark, penetrating eyes, and he was watching her with a slight smirk that drew her attention to his plush lips. He wore a black waistcoat over a white shirt with sleeves rolled up to reveal muscled forearms.

Rey’s skin prickled, and she felt hot all over. She didn’t normally experience intense sexual attraction to strangers, but something about him hooked her low in the belly and tugged. “Wow,” she breathed.

His smirk intensified, and Rey flushed, realizing he had probably read her lips. She looked back down at her cocktail, feeling mortified and titillated and all kinds of hot and bothered.

When she looked back up, the man was gone.

Rey concealed her disappointment at what had to be the shittiest magic trick ever. But then Snap made another wisecrack and pulled a card out from under Rose’s coaster, making her squeal, and her good mood was restored.

They hit the close-up magic show next, which Poe swore was the best thing in the building. “We’re doing the late show because the magician, Kylo Ren, is incredible. He’s a cranky asshole in person, but his close-up magic is some of the best I’ve ever seen.”

They filed into a small, intimate room holding only a few tiers of theater-style chairs. Because they were first in line, they got to sit in the front row, a few feet away from a semicircular table covered in green felt. Two chairs were set up on either side of the table. Poe elected to sit in the back row, since he’d seen the show before. “It’s going to blow your mind,” he promised.

Rey fidgeted while the rest of the patrons filed in. She kept hoping for a sight of the handsome man from the bar, but the lights dimmed with no sign of him. A spotlight highlighted the table in front of her, and then the red curtain at the back of the room twitched, and a man came out.

Rey gasped. It was him—the Sexy Bar Starer was apparently Kylo Ren, amateur magician and close-up magic specialist. He made eye contact with her, and his lips curved up in another devastating smirk.

“Wow,” Rose whispered, and it was gratifying to hear that someone else was just as affected by his presence as Rey was.

He turned his attention to the room at large. “Welcome,” he said. “My name is Kylo Ren, and tonight, I’m going to show you the power of illusion.” Even his voice was sexy—a low, growly rumble that made Rey shift in her seat as she imagined him saying dirty things in her ear.

He stood behind the table, then produced two lengths of red rope from seemingly nowhere. “I’m keeping my sleeves rolled up so you know I’m not hiding anything in them," he said as he held the ropes up for the room to see. They were both about three feet long. He looked directly at Rey again. “Rope play—rope magic, that is—is a deceptively simple art. All you need are two perfectly matched ropes.”

Rey squirmed at ‘rope play,’ wondering if she was a pervert or if he really had meant to put that salacious twist on the words.

He laid the ropes down on the table. “Miss, in the front row—what’s your name?”

Oh, God, he was talking to her. “Rey,” she squeaked.

“Miss Rey.” The way he purred her name ought to be illegal. “Will you please inspect these ropes for me so the other guests can see they’re solid and unbroken?”

Rey reached forward and grabbed one of the ropes, pulling it into her lap.

“That’s it,” Kylo said. “Touch it. Give it a tug.”

Her eyes flashed to him, and the mischievous spark in his eyes told her he knew exactly what he was saying—and what it was doing to her. Wanting to fluster him, too, Rey ran the length of the rope through her fist slowly, biting her lip and staring at him. When she snapped it between her hands at the end, a muscle under his left eye twitched.

“Excellent,” he said. “Very… thorough. You have experience with ropes, Miss Rey?”

She smiled at him and picked up the other rope, giving it the same treatment. “Not yet.”

He stifled a cough in his fist. “Yes, well, I am here to educate you.”

He resumed the show, keeping up a smooth magician’s patter about the history of rope magic and the nature of illusion while he turned the ropes over and over in his hands, weaving them through his fingers at lightning speed. He wrapped them around each other, then tugged—and the formerly even ropes were now different lengths.

Rey gasped, and Kylo’s eyes flicked to her again. He didn’t look away as he tied another series of knots on the longer rope, then attached it to the shorter rope again. A few passes of his massive hands—seriously, how were those huge fingers so dexterous?—and when he pulled on the ends, the rope unraveled into one unbroken length.

Rey couldn’t stop grinning. How was he doing that? She leaned forward in her seat, watching his deft fingers with rapt attention. He went through an entire routine, forming the rope into odd shapes, changing the lengths, turning it from one long rope to eight tiny ropes and back. By the end of the rope show, Rey was ready to believe in actual magic.

But he wasn’t done yet. Kylo pulled a pack of cards out of thin air and fanned them out on the table. “I need everyone in the front row to pick a card. Don’t show me the card, but show the rest of the audience.”

They did as commanded. Rey pulled the Queen of Hearts and dutifully showed it to the rest of the audience.

“Good,” he said. “Now place them back on the table.” When all the cards were replaced, he swept the cards into a stack, then gave it to Rose to shuffle. “Now, I want all of you in the front row to give me a number between one and ten.”

Starting with the man on the left, who chose the number four, they named random numbers. He nodded, then started dealing out cards face down on the table. “One, two, three, _four_.” The fourth card went face-up, and the entire room gasped as the first man’s card was revealed. The second person had picked the number two, and the second card Kylo revealed was, in fact, that person’s card. One by one he went down the line, counting out the number of cards each person specified, then revealing their card.

When he got to Rey’s card, though, it was the King of Hearts, not the Queen. “Is that right?” he asked, looking at her intently.

She shook her head. “No, it’s not.”

“Ah, well.” He sighed. “Sometimes these things don’t work out. Unless…” He looked her up and down. “You didn’t sabotage the trick, did you?”

“What?” She sat up straight, feeling affronted. “Of course not.”

“Hm.” He chewed on his plush lower lip as he studied her. “Just to be safe, would you mind looking in your purse, Miss Rey?”

No. There was no way. Her purse was at her feet, and he hadn’t moved from his chair… She picked up the small clutch, looked inside, and gasped at the sight of the Queen of Hearts, nestled right next to her cell phone. “No fucking way.”

The audience burst into laughter at the profanity, and Kylo grinned. “Good thing this is a 21-and-up club, Miss Rey. That mouth’s going to get you in trouble.”

She held the card up for the room to see, cheeks burning at the sexual innuendo. It was an innuendo, right? She wasn’t imagining things? She held the card out to him, and his hand closed over hers, but he didn’t take the card.

“Keep it,” he said, winking at her. “A souvenir.”

Fingers trembling, Rey slipped the card back into her purse. Her nipples pebbled against the green fabric of her dress, and her underwear was damp. She was wet at a _magic show_ , for fuck’s sake.

The show went on, with Kylo correctly revealing everyone’s cards. He performed a few more sleight-of-hand tricks with coins, and by the time the show ended, Rey was absolutely flabbergasted. How had he done any of those things? It was the most mind-blowing thing she’d ever witnessed.

She hoped he would linger after the show, but he disappeared behind the curtain again. Rey stood on wobbly legs, grabbed her purse and tucked it close to her side, and made her way to where Poe waited for them at the exit.

“I told you it would be good,” he said, grinning broadly. “Those close-up guys are unreal.”

“I’m pretty sure that was actual magic,” Rose said as they headed to the bar for one last drink. “And damn, Rey, he looked like he wanted to eat you up.”

“What?” She nearly tripped over her own feet. “What do you mean?”

Finn slung his arm over her shoulder. “For real, Rey. He was flirting hardcore. I didn’t even know it was possible to flirt while doing card tricks.”

“I’ll have to show you sometime,” Poe told him. Then he smirked at Rey. “They’re right. Kylo Ren’s usually a little more, ah, aloof than that. I’m pretty sure he was undressing you with his eyes the whole time.”

“Now _that_ would have been a trick,” Rose said. “Hey, can I see the card he gave you?”

“Sure.” Rey pulled it out, then gasped. “No way.”

Her friends crowded around, and together they stared at the message scribbled in Black sharpie on the face of the Queen of Hearts. _Meet me at the Hat and Hare?_

“Dude, that magician is smooooth,” Finn said.

“When did he even write this?” Rey demanded, flipping the card over. “It was blank when he performed the trick.”

“He probably swapped it out when he held your hand,” Poe said with a snicker. “Looks like the infamously cranky Kylo Ren has the hots for you.”

“So?” Rose elbowed her. “Are you going to meet him?”

Rey didn't even have to think about it. “Fuck yeah, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is coming in chapter 2!
> 
> I've been to the Magic Castle a few times, and it is AMAZING. The close-up magic is seriously mind-blowing. I saw a woman perform with the red ropes, and one magician somehow transported a coin into the pocket of a man in the second row. Once, a magician put a foam rabbit in my hand and had me close my fist tight, and when I opened it again, there were like 20 tiny foam rabbits inside.
> 
> [Some](https://www.visitcalifornia.com/sites/default/files/styles/welcome_image/public/VC_CaliforniaCastles_Module_TheAcademyOfTheMagicalArts_Supplied_MagicCastleDay_1280x640.jpg) [pictures](https://media.timeout.com/images/102374657/630/472/image.jpg) of the [Magic](https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/D2iNfIqTFgCasNx0VIVVjCHEIEg=/0x0:2000x1335/1200x0/filters:focal\(0x0:2000x1335\):no_upscale\(\)/cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_asset/file/8912905/2017_06_29_MagicCastle_026.jpg) [Castle](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/plK13Gey3AI/maxresdefault.jpg).
> 
> If you want to see how wildly amazing close-up magic can be, [check this out!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pV08tEMP8qU)
> 
> [Rey's dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d5/11/73/d51173baa0837cdd258e13e382127a81.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK MAGICIAN PORN
> 
> 🎩🐰✨

As Rey headed down to the Hat and Hare, her stomach fluttered with nerves. Was she seriously about to meet up with a man after he’d sent an invitation for drinks via magic trick?

Yes. Yes, she was.

If you’d asked Rey five hours ago whether or not magicians were hot, she would have responded with a definitive “No.” In her experience, magicians were more like Gob from Arrested Development. Even if they were good at magic, there was no way she found their cheesy routines sexy.

Kylo, though? Kylo was unbelievably sexy. He was handsome in an odd, severe way Rey liked, and he'd somehow managed not to seem silly while doing magic. His patter had been understated but flirty, and the rope tricks had made Rey sweat as she’d imagined him typing her up in bed. Granted, making ropes appear, disappear, and change lengths didn’t necessarily mean he would be good at bondage, but _God_ , she hoped so.

When she entered the Hat and Hare, she instantly noticed him leaning against the bar. He was surrounded by what looked like enthusiastic fans, but he straightened the moment she entered his field of vision, then brusquely brushed past them as he strode towards her.

“You came,” he said in that sinfully delicious voice, his gaze darting over her face as if he was tallying her features.

“Well, not quite,” Rey said, feeling daring. “Your show was good, but it wasn’t that good.”

It took a moment for him to process the words, and then he laughed. The huffed chortles, mixed with a wide grin that revealed snaggled teeth, was surprisingly goofy for the man who’d been smirking at her sexily all night. Rey preened internally at having provoked him into a genuine response.

“Would you like to sit?” He extended a hand while his other settled at the base of her spine.

A few moments later, they were seated at a small, round table in the corner. It hadn’t been open a few moments ago, but when Kylo had glared at the occupants, they’d quickly gotten up and left.

As he went to the bar to order their drinks, Rey contemplated the mystery of Kylo Ren… as well as his magnificent backside. Poe had said he was a cranky asshole, but he’d been more of a suave seducer with Rey so far, and that genuine laugh she’d provoked indicated that maybe Kylo Ren wasn’t nearly as cool as he pretended to be. So who was he, really? Angry, suave, awkward, all of the above?

He returned with just one drink—the old fashioned he'd ordered for himself. "We just met, I'm excellent at sleight-of-hand, and I want you to be comfortable," he explained, "so Snap is going to pour your red wine at the table where you can see it."

"Oh." Rey felt a rush of gratitude. No man she'd dated had ever considered the fact that a woman might be uncomfortable accepting a drink from a relative stranger. "Thank you."

Snap appeared with a brand-new bottle and uncorked it at the table, then poured it into a glass. Rey's chest felt warm. This show of consideration had earned Kylo far more points than his innuendos or magic tricks ever could have.

"So," Kylo said once Snap had left, "Tell me about you, Rey."

She laughed. "That question is so open-ended it isn't fair."

"All right." He sipped his whiskey, looking like he was marshalling his thoughts. "What are your hobbies? What do you do for a living? How did you end up here tonight?"

And thus began a long, lively conversation. She told him about the books she liked to read, the plants she grew on her windowsill, and her job as a mechanic. In return, he told her about his day job as the VP of a consulting company, the nightmare CEO he answered to, and his secret passion for calligraphy.

"You don't work full-time as a magician?"

He cast her a skeptical look. "Do you seriously think it pays well? Or at all?"

She hid her grin in her wine. "I don't know; I was pretty impressed by your skills."

He leaned in. "You enjoyed the show?"

He emphasized the word 'enjoyed,' which made Rey squirm a little as she recalled exactly how, uh, _visceral_ her appreciation had been. "I did. You're very good with your hands."

Kylo pressed his lips together, chewing on them as his gaze fell to her mouth. "You have no idea, Miss Rey." That dark gaze flicked up to hers. "I can do even more close-up magic, you know. Very, very close-up."

She made a noise that was half-chuckle, half-whimper. Magic-themed pick-up lines really shouldn't be sexy, just like card tricks shouldn't be sexy, but Kylo managed to make all of it surprisingly sensual.

Rey stood abruptly and held out her hand. "Come on. I want a private show."

He eyed her hand for a moment, then took it and surged to his feet, tugging her close. Her free hand landed on his chest, and she shivered at the feel of hard muscle beneath her palm. He lowered his head to murmur in her ear. "I can't wait to show you my best trick. It involves my mouth and an audience volunteer."

Rey giggled, and then he was towing her towards the exit, her hand firmly clasped in his.

#

Kylo's apartment was nice, which made sense, since he had a surprisingly serious day job for a man who pulled coins out of other people's ears for fun. He watched her poke around the clean, minimalist space, apparently content to let her explore. But when she peered into his darkened bedroom, feeling a thrill at the sight of an enormous four-poster bed, he came up behind her, coasting his hands over her sides.

"You're sure about this?" he murmured as he gripped her hips and pulled her gently back into him.

She shivered at the feel of his erection pressing against her ass. "I'm sure," she said, turning and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kylo didn't hesitate. His lips met hers in a hungry kiss, and Rey opened for him, licking at his tongue as she ground against him. Oh, he was good at this, his mouth the perfect mix of hard and soft as he devoured her.

He backed her into the bedroom, kissing her the entire time. It was like a dance—he advanced, she retreated. Rey's knees hit the bed, and he pushed lightly on her shoulders to topple her onto her back. He leaned over her, bracing his left hand on the bed while he stroked down her sternum with his right hand… then abruptly produced a red carnation out of nowhere.

Rey gaped at the flower in his hand, then burst into laughter. “Magic tricks in the bedroom? Seriously?”

He grinned. “Hey, at least it’s an original seduction strategy.”

Rey kept giggling, charmed by the mix of sexiness and silliness. Then Kylo trailed the flower over her cheek and down her neck, and Rey shivered as goosebumps rose on her skin.

He discarded the flower, then stood fully upright, staring down at her with a hungry expression as he unbuttoned his waistcoat. "You are unbelievably beautiful. And that dress… shit." He tossed the waistcoat aside, then started on the buttons of his dress shirt. "I noticed you the moment you walked into the bar, and then I couldn't look away."

Rey scooted further onto the bed. She sat up to start removing her own clothes, but he shook his head and pushed her back down. "I get to undress you," he said in his sinfully low voice.

He stripped his shirt off, revealing a broad, muscled chest that had Rey salivating. He knelt on the bed between her legs, lifting her left ankle to his shoulder so he could kiss the delicate skin there. Rey's dress was tight and stretchy, so she hiked it up to her thighs to give Kylo more room. He took advantage, kissing all the way to her knee and back down before he slipped her high heel off. He sucked her big toe into his mouth, and Rey giggled and tried to squirm away.

"Do you like that?" he asked. His thumbs rubbed over the sensitive arch of her foot, making Rey groan softly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It's a little ticklish and a little nice and a little gross?"

His laugh puffed against her toes. "Well, let's see if you can form a more concrete opinion."

He nibbled and sucked lightly at her toes while massaging her foot, and maybe Rey was a pervert, because she did like it. He slipped her other shoe off and kissed up and down that calf, too. It was a sort of slow torment, and Rey wriggled beneath him, impatient for more. "Take my dress off,” she said. “And then your trousers."

He quirked a brow at her. "Trousers?"

"'Pants' means 'underpants' in England,” she explained. “It's very alarming hearing Americans talk about their pants all the time."

"Hm." He hummed and slid his hands further up her thighs, under the hem of her dress. "And what kind of pants are you wearing?"

Rey bit her lip, anticipating his reaction when he reached…

"Oh, fuck," he said when his fingers brushed bare skin. "You aren't wearing any." He looked almost drunk as he trailed his fingers lightly over her outer lips. “Jesus, if I’d known you were bare under here while you were watching my show…” He shuddered. “Why aren’t you wearing underwear, Rey?”

"I didn’t want panty lines. Have you seen how tight this dress is?" Rey arched her back as he stroked over her slit, spreading her slightly.

“Oh, believe me, Miss Rey, I know exactly how tight this dress is." He circled her clit with his forefinger, and Rey gasped, nudging her hips towards him in a silent request for more.

Rather than oblige her, Kylo pulled her into a seated position, unzipped her dress with deft fingers, then stripped it off over her head. Rey wasn't wearing a bra, either, and Kylo groaned as he covered her breasts with his broad hands. "Your body is incredible."

He sucked one tight nipple into his mouth, and Rey was lost to him. She cradled his head close, hardly noticing when he tipped her back onto the bed and crawled over her, nipping and sucking at her breasts.

Rey wanted him naked, too. She reached down to his waistband, and he cursed and drew back to undo and unzip his slacks. After some awkward fumbling, he stripped down to his boxer-briefs, and Rey groaned at the feel of his fabric-covered erection pressing against her soaked pussy. 

"God, Rey," he gasped as he thrust against her. “I've never felt this kind of chemistry with anyone. It's _insane_."

She clutched his back and rolled her hips against him, revealing in the hard press of his cock between her legs. "Me, neither." When the broad tip of his erection pressed perfectly against her clit, she made a guttural sound, then bit his shoulder.

He swore and rolled off her. "Stay there," he said before he got up and crossed to the dresser. When he returned, several lengths of soft red rope were stretched taut between his hands. There was a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Are you up for it?"

Rey squirmed, rubbing her thighs together. "Are you going to do a trick with those?"

He chuckled as he climbed onto the bed. "No tricks with these. Unless you'd prefer a show…?"

"No." Rey lifted her arms over her head, arching her back. "Tie me up, Kylo."

He inhaled shakily, staring at her as if she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. "I'm going to make you come so hard," he vowed as he started binding her wrists to the bedposts. Her ankles were next, and soon she was splayed out like a starfish. She tugged against the bindings and was pleased to find that, although the loops were loose enough that she could slip out of them if she really had to, her range of motion was thrillingly limited.

“What’s your safe word?” he asked.

“Oh. Uh…” Rey had never been in a bedroom situation that required a safe word before. What was something she could remember but was unlikely to say in bed? “Star Wars? Wait, that’s two words.”

“It’s perfect.” With the safe word(s) decided, Kylo wasted no time. He dove between her spread legs and sealed his mouth over her clit. Rey jerked in surprised pleasure, then moaned loudly as he swirled his tongue over her entire pussy.

"So beautiful," he murmured. "You're amazing, Rey."

She writhed under his insistent tongue. How did he manage to make her feel debauched and cherished all at once? His tone was reverent as he praised her between greedy licks. “You have a gorgeous cunt. Sweet and soft and so _wet_ … I want to eat you alive.” He slid a finger into her as he lapped at her clit. “I’m going to fuck this tight little pussy soon. Going to take you deep and hard, make you scream for me.”

She groaned. “Yes, please…”

He kept muttering filth against her, alternating dirty words with sloppy kisses while his finger massaged her inside. Soon, Rey was twisting and tugging at her bonds, desperate to come. "Please make me come, Kylo. Please!"

"It's Ben," he said, pausing in his ministrations. "Ben Solo. Kylo's the fake magician name."

"Ben." She liked how his name sounded falling from her lips. It suited him. "Well, whatever your name is, I need you to make me come."

He chuckled, then slapped her inner thigh lightly. "All in good time."

Apparently deciding to torment her, Ben stopped eating her out and instead began nipping lightly at her inner thighs while he caressed her legs from hips to ankles. Rey tugged against the bindings, trying to get him back where she needed him, but it was no use. He strung more kisses up her stomach until he reached her breasts, then sucked and bit her nipples hard enough to make her squeak.

“Fuck!” she said as he sucked one nipple while sliding a hand between her legs to barely ghost over her clit. “Why are you torturing me?”

He released her nipple with a wet _pop_. “Because you’ll come harder if I make you wait for it.”

Rey groaned. “I don’t want to wait for it.”

“That’s because you’re naughty and impatient.” He tweaked her nipple, sending sharp, delicious pleasure-pain rocketing from her breast to her cunt. “You want everything right now, in plain sight and under your control.” A grin stole over his face. “Maybe you need to experience a little... magic.”

“I don’t need magic,” Rey argued, straining against the ropes again. “I need to fucking come.”

Ignoring her, Ben got up and crossed to the dresser again. This time, he returned with a black necktie, which he tied over her eyes.

With her vision cut off, Rey was extra aware of tactile sensations, from the smooth sheets beneath her back to the rub of the ropes against her wrists and ankles. She was shockingly wet between her thighs, but with the ropes in place, she couldn’t squirm to get a hint of pressure where she needed it.

Ben’s fingertips trailed over her skin lightly, mapping her body from her wrists to her toes. She shivered under the gentle yet relentless touch. None of her previous lovers had spent this much time on foreplay, and she couldn’t understand why he was seemingly content to explore her body all night, rather than sticking his cock in her as soon as possible. It flew against everything she knew about men, especially those of the one-night-stand variety.

 _Was_ this a one-night stand? Rey had no idea what Ben wanted from her, except for the immediate and obvious.

Without the ability to see him, Rey felt vulnerable. She was tied up and blindfolded, helpless to do anything but take whatever pleasure Ben felt like doling out. What if he never let her come? What if he just teased her all night, then left her wanting? She made a whining sound in protest.

The finger trailing over her ribs stopped. “Is there something you want to say, Rey?”

Her pussy throbbed with need, and she was so wet it overflowed her cunt and dripped between her ass cheeks. Her wrists were starting to ache from how often she’d tugged at them in desperation. All she wanted was to grab his hair and force his gorgeous face between her thighs again. “I need more. It’s too… too gentle. Too light.”

“Too gentle, hm?” Ben rested a hand at the side of her breast, and the next thing she knew, he’d slapped it, making the small mound jiggle. Rey writhed at the sweet sting, then shoved her chest up for more. He obliged, swatting both breasts in quick succession, then massaging them with firm fingers. “I’m obsessed with your tits. They’re sensitive, aren’t they?”

Rey jerked as he pinched a nipple. “Yes!”

“Not as sensitive as this, though.” His fingers trailed down her stomach and between her legs to press her clitoris. “I can’t wait to make you come, Rey.”

“So fucking do it,” she gritted out between clenched teeth. She was losing her mind.

He laughed, then spanked both breasts again. “Impatient. Let me tell you something about magic.” The bed dipped, and she felt the puff of his breath between her thighs again. “It’s about subverting expectations. You don’t expect the rope to change form. And even if you do expect me to do something seemingly impossible with it, my job as a magician is to surprise you, even when you’re expecting the trick.”

He licked a hot stripe up her pussy. Rey tried to follow the movement and mash her pussy into his face, but he’d drawn back again. “This isn’t a magic show,” she said. “This is sex.”

He chuckled. “Ah, but isn’t that the best magic of all?” His fingers danced over her, stroking her labia, then moving further back to play with her sensitive ass. Rey twitched, unsure if she wanted him to go there or not.

“Okay, fine,” she said. “Sex is magic. So show me your magic wand, Ben.”

He laughed, a loud, appealing crack of sound. “I’m not fucking Harry Potter.”

“I should hope not, since you’re supposed to be fucking me right now.” She grinned as he chuckled again.

“Mmm, my girl is funny,” he said, and Rey shivered. She hadn’t been anyone’s “girl” in a long time. Even if that wasn’t what this was, the word impacted her on a visceral level. “Funny girls deserve rewards, don’t you think?”

Before she could answer, he sealed his mouth over her pussy again, sucking and licking with fervent enthusiasm. Rey tugged on the bonds at her wrists, writhing as he flooded her with all the pleasure he’d been denying her. She was so close…

“Please please please,” she begged. “Don’t stop, Ben.”

He groaned against her, then swirled his tongue over her clit. “You deserve to come,” he said. “Give me your orgasm, Rey.”

He slid a finger into her as he started sucking hard on her clit. In normal circumstances, Rey might have writhed away from the intense sensation, but she was pinned and spread for him, unable to move more than a few inches. The enforced helplessness intensified the sensations, and soon she was gasping and begging, her head thrashing as he brought her up to the very edge.

A flick of his finger inside her tipped her over the edge, and Rey orgasmed with a scream. Her pussy clenched on his finger, a rhythmic flutter that mirrored the tremors racing through her limbs. He kept licking, spurring her on, and the pleasure extended almost unbearably long. When it finally dissipated, she was left limp and quivering, fairly sure her limbs had just turned into Jell-O.

“Mmm,” Ben purred against her as he slid his finger out of her. “Your orgasm tastes sweet.” She heard a sucking sound. “I’m sucking my fingers clean; that’s how much I liked it.”

She moaned as her inner thighs quivered at the words. “Thank you.”

“For the orgasm?” His fingers worked at her blindfold, and then the fabric was stripped away, and Rey could see his blinding grin. “Thank _you_. Tasting you while you come is a fucking privilege.”

“ _God_. Where have you been all my life?” She winced. “Not to make it weird, sorry.”

Ben had the nicest smile in the whole world. There was nothing of pretense in the expression. His cheeks creased, his eyes turned squinty, and he looked genuinely thrilled. “It isn’t weird. And hey, maybe I should say this before we have sex. I want to see you again, and not just for sex.”

Rey’s breath hitched. “You do?” She wasn’t used to men being so open about their intentions—or to them caring about anything other than getting laid.

“Rey.” He fixed her with an incredulous look. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. You’re funny and wildly interesting and you just let me tie you up and lick your pussy. Of course I want to see you again.”

Her cheeks were burning, and she couldn’t stop smiling. “Oh. Okay. I want to see you, too.”

“Good.” He was grinning again, all the brooding intensity from his show magically— _ha —_transformed into boyish charm. “Great.” He stood up and started undoing the ropes tying her to the bed.

“Great. So.” Rey nudged her hips up as he worked on her ankles. “I have a magic trick I want to show you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhmm.” She moved again, enjoying the way his eyes were glued to her pussy. His boxer-briefs were tented with a massive erection. “I can do a trick with your dick.”

“That sounds promising.” He cupped himself through his underwear. “What are you going to do with it?”

Now that she was free, she tucked her knees up, keeping them spread wide as she arched her back. “Well, I’m pretty sure I can make it disappear, then reappear, then disappear, then reappear…”

He burst into laughter, folding in half as he clutched his gut. “Oh my God. That’s the best magic pickup line I’ve ever heard. Holy shit.”

“You don’t have a repertoire of magic pickup lines?” Rey said it jokingly, but she actually wondered.

He straightened again, fixing her with a look that was simultaneously adoring and stern. “Rey. I have never taken an audience member home before. Most people think I’m a broody, rude asshole.” His lips twisted. “All right, maybe I am. But you and me… the connection I feel with you… it’s like nothing I’ve felt before.”

“Oh.” A shiver raced over her skin. “Me, too. The connection, I mean. Although I’ve also never gone home with a magician, not that there were many—or really any—opportunities.”

He tucked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. “I’m glad. I’m not sure I could handle the competition.” He shucked the boxer-briefs off, and Rey was left gaping at his cock. It was long and thick, so heavy it hung between his legs, pointing more down than out. He cupped it again, lifting it as if for her perusal, and Rey struggled up onto her elbows to get a better look.

“Wow,” she breathed.

His lips quirked. “You sure know how to stroke a man’s ego.”

She reached out for him. “Get over here and let me stroke something else.”

He chuckled, then climbed on top of her. Before he could settle between her legs, Rey reached out to grip him, making a delighted hum when her fingers met soft, hot skin over a core of steel. She stroked up and down, twisting at the top, and Ben grunted. He was crouched over her, his head tilted down so he could watch her work him.

Rey slid her thumb through his precum, then circled the tip. With her other hand, she cupped his balls, tugging gently.

“Fuck, yeah,” he said. “That feels good.”

“Hmmmm.” She stroked one more time, then released him and pushed at his chest. “Kneel up.” He did as commanded, and she resettled herself until she was facing him on all fours, staring down at that magnificent cock. She dipped down to swirl her tongue over the tip, and he made a pained sound.

Encouraged, Rey sucked the tip into her mouth, appreciating the salty, musky taste. She bobbed, sinking a little lower each time. He stretched her lips, and she already knew she wouldn’t be able to get all of him inside her mouth, but she was going to give it her all.

“Rey,” he moaned, stroking the hair back from her forehead, then gathering it up into a loose ponytail in his fist so it wasn’t in her way. She shot a grateful glance up at him, then returned her focus to his dick. God, she couldn’t wait for him to fuck her. It was going to be a lot to take, so she slid a hand between her legs, circling her clit lazily to keep herself wet and relaxed.

He groaned as she took him so deep he bumped the back of her throat. “Is this the magic trick you meant? Because I’m pretty fucking impressed.”

She hummed in confirmation, which made his hand tighten in her hair. A few more bobbing passes, and he started muttering a litany of curse words and praise. “Just like that, yes, fuck, _fuck_.” He pulled her gently off him, then gripped her shoulders and tugged her into a kneeling position. He kissed her hard, his tongue plunging into her mouth like he wanted to consume her.

Rey sank into the kiss, loving the residual taste of his cock on her tongue and the firm, passionate way he guided the kiss. He cupped her cheeks like she was something precious, while his mouth roved over hers aggressively.

He broke away, panting. “I want you.”

“I want you, too.”

“Then lie down and spread your legs.” His voice deepened at the words, a guttural promise that made Rey shiver.

She waited while he rummaged in his nightstand, but when he knelt between her legs, he didn’t seem to be holding anything. He grinned, then reached forward to brush her hair away from her forehead… and pulled a condom out from behind her ear.

Rey burst into laughter. “You’re ridiculous.” How did he manage to be goofy and dominant and tender all at once? She’d never felt this hot, sweet mixture of arousal and amusement.

His eyes crinkled as his grin widened. “Yeah, but you’re naked in my bed, so clearly something’s working.”

“Oh, trust me, all of it is working.” Rey watched hungrily as he tore the packet open and rolled the condom—Magnum, of course—over his length. Then he settled fully in the cradle of her thighs, propping himself up on one elbow while he guided his erection between her legs.

“Ready?” he asked.

Rey nodded, twining her arms around his neck. “Show me some close-up magic, Ben.”

He kissed her swiftly, then started pushing into her. Rey gasped. He was thicker than any of her toys, and her inner walls clasped him tightly, struggling to accommodate the intrusion even though she was dripping.

“That’s it,” he said, rubbing her clit with his thumb while he nudged in a bit at a time. “You’re taking me so well. Fuck, you’re tight.” He finally sank all the way in, and they let out matching groans. “Perfect,” he said. “Hot and wet and so _good_.” He pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back in slowly.

Rey hitched her legs higher, opening herself up a little bit more. He seized every bit of room she gave him, taking more, deeper, _harder_. Rey moaned as he fucked her with steady, even strokes. She could tell from his purposeful movements and the steadiness of his breathing that this wasn’t going to be over quickly. He was going to take her apart, wringing every last drop of pleasure out of her before he came.

The thought exhilarated her. She didn’t have to worry that he wouldn’t take care of her properly, and she didn’t feel pressured to get herself to the brink as quickly as possible. She could just revel in this moment without fearing it would be taken from her.

Rey rocked with him, clutching him tight with her arms and legs. She buried her face in the junction of his neck and shoulder, delighting in the salt-sweat taste of his skin. His back muscles rippled with each thrust, and she greedily dragged her hands all over, worshipping his powerful frame.

“Rey,” he panted as she cupped his ass, appreciating how the soft contours turned iron-hard when he thrust all the way in. “You feel so good.”

“You do, too,” she moaned against his neck. He slid a hand beneath her ass to tilt her up, and just like that, his pubic bone was grinding over her clit with every stroke. “Ah!”

“Can you come like this?” he panted. “Or do you want me to take a break to get you off?”

No man had ever offered to pause in the middle of sex to give her an orgasm. It was just one more way Ben blew her mind. “I think… _oh_ … I think if you keep doing exactly that, right there, yes, yes, yes—”

She clung to him, feeling sharp, tingling pleasure suffuse her clit and lower belly. She wanted to writhe against him, her body too limited to contain the wild energy building inside her, but the way he held her tight left her helpless to do anything but take the pleasure he was offering. Her limited range of motion sent her launching towards the pinnacle faster than ever before. Rey whimpered, and in response, Kylo thrust harder, angling her pelvis up even more sharply.

Her orgasm exploded through her, a quivering, jerking rush of sensation. Rey cried out again and again as she spasmed around his thick cock. He kept moving, and the continued grind over her clit made the pleasure go on and on, until Rey was nearly sobbing.

“Oh,” she moaned as the tremors faded into bone-deep lethargy. “Ben, _fuck_.”

He was breathing hard, and his back muscles were slicked with sweat. “Gonna come,” he told her as his thrusts grew faster and jerkier. A strangled cry broke out of him, and his entire body shook. Rey held him through his own climax, nibbling at his neck and relishing the feeling of bringing another person pleasure.

When it was over, he collapsed on top of her, then immediately turned them onto their sides. His softening cock slipped out of her, but he still clutched her tightly, their sweat-slick chests pressed together.

Ben kissed her forehead, then let his head sink into the pillow with a sigh. “That was incredible,” he said. “For me, at least. Was it all right for you?”

She giggled a little drunkenly. “Mmhmm. ‘S good.” Coherent sentences were beyond her at the moment, but she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Good.” He squeezed her. “Please tell me I can see you again.”

Warmth suffused Rey’s insides, and she nuzzled deeper into his chest. “Mmhmm.”

He blew out a breath. “Thank God. After tonight, I don’t think I can ever let you go.”

It was an intense sentiment, but Rey understood. What they’d just done was beyond the scope of a one-night stand or even most relationships. It was the kind of connection she read about in books, something so rare Rey had never known its like.

Something downright magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient while I worked on my eleventy billion other WIPs! I hope you liked this one. If you did, please let me know! I love hearing from you. 💖
> 
> And YES the entire reason I wrote this fic is because I wanted him to pull a condom out from behind Rey's ear. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
